1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light bulb socket, and more particularly to a light bulb socket adapter adjusting the lighting direction of a light bulb mounted thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
To keep abreast with the constant pursuit of higher living standard and everchanging sense of style, lighting plays an indispensable role in daily life of people. Because of its critical effect dominating interior decorating and gigantic market demand behind that, countless lighting products and accessories emphasizing practical or aestheic consideration are ceaselessly introduced to meet customer's demand in the extremely competitive market.
Due to the energy-saving advantage, LED light bulb and energy-saving bulb have been widely accepted by customers nowadays. LED light bulb has few pins to be inserted in the corresponding LED bulb socket, a bayonet-type socket. Such bayonet-type socket differs from the conventional bulb sockets normally mounted at home and other premises and dedicated for screw-type light bulb only. An alternative for using LED light bulb and energy-saving bulb in these occasions is to provide an additional socket adapter capable of converting the screw-type socket into the bayonet-type socket. Such socket adapter has a bayonet socket and a screw-in portion to be inserted in a screw-type socket. Although such socket adapter addresses a solution to alternatively replace a regular screw-type socket, it brings up another issue that some energy-saving light bulbs and LED light bulbs mounted to the socket adapter have a narrow lighting range because of their nature being a pointing light source instead of being a radiating light source, e.g. an incandescent bulb. The light bulbs of conventional lighting products are mounted fixedly and are prone to a blind zone. Certain track lighting sets may open another door to add the angle adjustment feature to the conventional light bulb. However, such structures usually don't take the function of socket adapter into account.